Golpes de la Vida
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Maltratos y humillaciones viven ellos dias tras dia,lo que comenzo como un trabajo termino en amor,tras confesar la verdad todo lo destrulle,pero el sacrificio de amor puede brindarles una nueva vida o quizas...la muerte...AU principal MXR...Review porfi


****

¡Hola a todos!, se preguntaran, que hace esta loca publicando otra historia si aun no puede t**erminar las que tiene, pues si, pero aquí me tienen con otra de mis locas ideas jaja, esto será un AU así que nada de magia, hadas ni eso ok, la pareja principal que tendrá será obvio MusaXRiven mi pareja de ley jaja, pero creo que ya dije mucho rollo, así que los dejo con este primer capitulo, ¡disfrútenlo!...**

* * *

_Mi único consulo queda en la música,__  
__pero no me llena.__  
__Crear, imaginar, soñar; sobre todo llorar...__  
__mi triste realidad.__Soledad llama a mi puerta:__  
__siempre estará abierta.__  
__Mi triste y cruda realidad:__  
__estoy solo y ahora me doy cuenta.__  
__Y nunca llegará ese gran amor__  
__que espero en mi interior__  
__y entre sueños y desengaños__  
__se rompió otra ilusión_

* * *

Por fin era viernes eso significa fin de semana, el día que todos los jóvenes esperan para poder salir a divertirse, lastima que este no es el caso para una joven y sus 5 amigos, para ellos este era el inicio para su trabajo, era divertido, amaban hacerlo, aunque después fuera un total martirio, esto lo veían como cualquier noche de trabajo, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que esta noche, era el comienzo de algo y con el, se desatarían un gran tormento en el cual, ellos serían los más perjudicados.

-Deseen prisa con esas mesas, la clientela esta por llegar.-no paraba de gritar un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello largo y castaño claro, que daba vueltas por todo el lugar gritando y dando ordenes.

-Ya vamos padre, solo faltan estas ultimas.-respondía una joven de unos 18 años de edad mientras acababa de limpiar las ultimas mesas del lugar junto con 1 chico cerca de ella.

-Y ustedes que ¿ya terminaron de asear los pisos?-ahora gritando a las otras dos jóvenes de la misma edad, que encontraban del otro lado del lugar con trapeadores en las manos.

-Si padre, justo acabamos de terminar.-

-Bueno, el sonido también esta instalado, ahora váyanse a cambiar para el espectáculo, son las 8:30 p.m., El Deep** (1)** abrirá en media hora…que hablo en chino o no me entendieron, muévanse.-les ordenaba mientras tronaba los dedos, los 4 rápidamente obedecieron y corrieron tras el escenario.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo más aguantaremos esto?-se oyó decir a unos de los 6 después de un largo silencio.

-Opino hasta tengamos a un lugar a donde ir.-respondía una castaña

-Oh hasta que ese viejo se muera.-decía la chava de coletas con un tono de rencor en su voz.

-Pues yo opino que si no se callan nos ira muy mal a todos, ya saben como se pone nuestro padre.-ahora comentaba una chica de pelo color rosa

-Vamos, todos sabemos que ese no es nuestro padre.-tercio el castaño

-Ya basta de platica, la función comenzara pronto, no debemos hacer esperar al publico.-de repente los reprendió el chico rubio mientras los salía del vestidor.

La gente poco a poco empezó a llegar en este lugar tan concurrido en estos días de la semana, miles de jóvenes se daban cita en ese lugar, algunos tomando bebidas, platicando, otras se encontraban en la pista de baile, lo típico para una disco, las personas iban ahí para divertirse, pero mas que nada para ver a un grupo que hacia ya casi un año era la atracción y la gran sensación de ahí.

-¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!-de pronto los presentes oyeron una voz desde el escenario.-Bueno todos sabemos para que están aquí, verdad.-pregunto.-¡¡SI!!-grito el público emocionado.-Ya lo sabia, así que sin perder un minuto más aquí está ¡¡ZONA ZERO!!-

Justo después del nombre, un telón cayó rápidamente dejando ver a los 6 jóvenes anteriormente que limpiaban en lugar, pero ahora estaban vestidos de un mejor ver y acompañados cada uno por un instrumento musical, el público los ovaciono en cuanto los vieron.

-¿Cómo están gente?-preguntaba la vocalista, su respuesta solo fueron gritos y silbidos prosedientes especialmente de los chicos.-que bien, y bueno ya basta de perder el tiempo quieren escuchar música o ¿no?, bien entonces empezaremos con esta canción, esperamos y les guste se llama "Wake up" **(2)**.-el guitarrista empezó levemente y poco después los demás dejando así entrar al primer verso de la canción.

**There's people talking**

**They talk about me**

**They know my name**

**They think they know everything**

**But they don't know anything about me.**

La gente dentro del lugar se contagiaba rápidamente del ritmo emitido por la banda, pero afuera un pequeño pleito surgía por alguien más que quería entrar.

-Ya le dije que no puede conseguir mesa si no tiene reservación.-decía un guardia en la puerta algo molesto.

-Y yo le dije que si no me deja entrar haré que lo despidan, que no sabe con quien esta hablando, quiero hablar con el dueño ahora mismo.-gritaba una rubia totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-El dueño esta ocupado, pero yo soy el gerente, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-respondía un señor que empezaba hacerse presente en la multitud.

-Ah bueno, más le vale que le diga a su empleado que nos deja entrar.-

-Y por que haría eso.-

-¿Qué no sabe con quien esta hablando?, soy Stella Solaria la hija de el gran magnate Radius Solaria.-contestaba dándose aires de grandeza.

-Señorita Solaria mis disculpas, pero adelante pase, ¿viene sola?-

-Claro que no, vengo con unos amigos.-respondía mientras señalaba a cinco personas detrás de ella.-ellos son…-

-No tiene que explicarlo se quienes son, usted es Timmy Solaria el hermano de la señorita, Riven y Helio Davenforth hijos de los dos mas grandes dueños de la cadena hotelera en el país, Bloom Rosselli hija del dueño de la gran compañía restaurantera y Layla Coleman hija del dueño de los condominios mas lujosos en todo el país.-

-Valla si que nos conocen bien.-dijo muy divertida Bloom mientras entraban al lugar.

-Espero y este lugar sea tan bueno como dijiste primo.-le decía Riven a Helio mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa que les habían asignado.

-Oye, ya les dije que un amigo me recomendó este lugar, dijo que es muy bueno, además que tienen una banda que toca muy bien.-se defendió a si mismo mientras tomaba asiento a una lado de Stella.

-Valla es un honor tenerlos aquí en este lugar jóvenes.-de repente oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

-Gracias, pero ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Layla.

-Déjenme presentarme soy Valtor Hikaru, el dueño de "El Deep", espero y les guste el lugar.-respondía el hombre.

-Gusto en conocerlo y si el lugar se ve agradable, nos dijeron que aquí tocaba una banda muy buena.-contesto Timmy mirando el lugar y después a Valtor.

-Ah si "Zona Zero", de hecho hace unos minutos acabaron su primera actuación pero ya no tardan en presentarse de nuevo…oh miren ahí están.-dijo apuntando al escenario, donde ahora aparecían los seis jóvenes. Miraron atentos el inicio de la presentación, mientras el dueño también lo observaba pero con cara de pocos amigos tratando de que los jóvenes no se dieran cuenta.

-Que onda gente ¿quieren otra?-preguntaba muy eufórico el rubio.

-¡Si!-se escucho decir al público.

-Bien entonces venga.-dijo tronando los dedos para que iniciara la música mientras regresaba a su puesto.

(Flora)

**Tengo un ticket sin regreso **

**Y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz**

(Musa)

**Un adiós para mis viejos, mucho miedo **

**Y muchas ganas de poder vivir **

(Tecna)

**Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin **

**Para encontrar libertad **

**Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí **

-¿Quienes son los integrantes?-pregunto de repente Timmy al dueño.

-Bueno son unos jóvenes que un día vinieron a pedir trabajo y pues se los di, la chica del pelo azulado y el rubio son Musa y Sky ellos son hermanos, la castaña es Flora, la de pelo rosa se llama Tecna, el castaño es Brandon y el moreno es Ophir.-

**Una guitarra y mi niñez **

**La escuela y mi primera vez **

**Amigos que no he vuelto a ver **

**Se van quedando tras de mi **

**Un cigarrillo, una canción **

**Las fotos del primer amor **

**Recuerdos en mi habitación **

**Se van quedando tras de mi **

(Brandon)

**Tengo un nudo en la garganta, **

**Tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país **

(Sky)

**El intento de una carta **

**Una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir **

Esos nombres se quedaron gravados en sus mentes inmediatamente, la energía y la total entrega que mostraban en el escenario, sin mencionar las voces, el carisma de los chicos y la belleza de las chicas, fueron los principales factores que les atrajeron de ellos inmediatamente.

(Tecna)

**Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin **

**Para encontrar libertad **

**Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí **

**Una guitarra y mi niñez **

**La escuela y mi primera vez **

**Amigos que no he vuelto a ver **

**Se van quedando tras de mi **

**Un cigarrillo, una canción **

**Las fotos de un primer amor **

**Recuerdos en mi habitación **

**Se van quedando tras de mi **

Justo al terminar la canción, la gente no paraba de ovacionar a la banda, y muchas mesas les aplaudían de pie incluyendo la mesa donde se encontraban Stella y sus amigos.

-Valla si que cantan muy bien.-decía sorprendida Bloom, mientras observaba a cierto chico rubio que había llamado su atención.

La noche paso tranquila, la gente se divertía con las canciones que el lugar desempeñaba, la banda hizo un par de presentaciones mas mientras la gente las coreaba o bailaba al son de la melodía.

Justo entrada la madrugada los chicos comenzaban a irse pero antes de salir Stella le hizo una petición al dueño.

-Disculpe señor ¿cree que pueda reservarnos esta misma mesa para mañana?-

-Bueno, no veo ningun inconveniente, si ustedes así lo quieren.-

-Muchas gracias, y debo decir que lo que me dijeron era verdad, el lugar es uno de los mejores y la banda ni se diga.-sonreía Helia, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Me alegro, los esperamos mañana.-contesto con una sonrisa, que segundos después desapareció.

Tras el escenario la banda estaba platicando de su actuación.

-Valla si que estuvo lleno el día de hoy.-decía Brandon mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Tienes razón, espero y nuestro padre este satisfecho con el trabajo.-contesto Flora.

-Pues mas vale que si, por que si no fue así…no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hará.-agregaba Musa mientras tomaba agua.

-Será mejor que guardemos los instrumentos y nos cambiemos de ropa, aun tenemos que limpiar el lugar ya que todos se valla.-dijo Ophir mientras comenzaba a desarmar la batería.

A aproximadamente a las 3:30 de la mañana los 6 estaban terminando de limpiar cuando su padre llego.

-No puedo creerlo, aun no pueden terminar de limpiar.-comenzó a gritarles desde la puerta de entrada.

-Acabamos de terminar padre.-respondió Tecna.

-Valtor señor, ya tenemos las cuentas de la ganancia de esta noche.-se escucho la voy de un joven procedente de una oficina cerca.

-Excelente-le dijo.-y ustedes rápido suban a la camioneta partiremos pronto para la casa.-les ordeno a los seis. Ellos solo dejaron todo en su lugar y se apresuraron a la parte trasera del lugar donde se encontraba el auto, subieron rápidamente en el a la esperar de que Valtor regresara, el cual lo hizo rápidamente, pero su cara asusto a los chicos, parecía que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia, las chicas solo en su mente podían rezar de que las ganancias de ese día hubieran sido lo suficientemente satisfactorias.

Al llegar a la casa, los chicos solo tenían una cosa en la mente, llegar directo a la cocina en todo el día no habían probado ningun alimento y se estaban muriendo de hambre, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de valtor.

-Se puede saber a donde demonios van.-

-Vamos a preparar algo de comer, tenemos hambre.-contesto Flora

-Y quien les dio permiso para comer algo.-

-Pero cumplimos con todo hoy, el lugar se lleno a mas no poder, creímos que teníamos derecho a algo de comer hoy.-comento Tecna poniendo una mano en su estomago.

-Creen que con míseros cincuenta mil pesos que ganamos hoy es suficiente, pues no, ahora se irán directo a sus camas sin probar alimento alguno, además…-decía con gran coraje en su voz, pero fue interrumpido por Musa.

-Pero ese fue el justo dinero que también ganamos el viernes pasado.-dijo elevando la voz, pero a Valtor no le pareció, así que alzo la mano y con todas las fuerzas que pudo la cacheteo.

-Se ve que nunca te va a quedar claro, nunca debes de interrumpirme cuando hablo, eres estupida o que…pero como iba diciendo la ropa que usaron hoy no era la preparada, por que se atrevieron a desobedecerme.-les gritaba

-Lo sabemos, pero las chicas no podían usar esas faldas, los moretones en sus piernas eran muy evidentes.-le respondía Sky.

-Pues no me importa para mañana se pondrán la ropa que tenían preparada y quiero que hagan un mejor baile, los de hoy fueron un asco-

-No puedes pedirnos eso, las chicas muy apenas pueden bailar por los dolores que le causan los golpes y tú quieres que bailen mejor.-le grito Sky mientras se ponía enfrente de todos.

-Te atreves a levantarme la voz.-

-Si, y no me importa lo que digas por que esto es injusto.-

-Te vas a arrepentir.-le dijo en tono muy suave, para después tomarlo del cuello y arrojarlo contra la pared, comenzó primero golpeando su cara y después con todas sus fuerzas golpear su estomago, los chicos veían horrorizados la escena, 10 años viviendo este martirio y aun no podían acostumbrarse a ver los maltratos.

-Ya deja a mi hermano.-corrió Musa hacia donde estaban, empujando a Valtor para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando. Sky cayo al suelo algo aturdido, Musa se arrodillo junto a el, pero así como llego a el fue alejada, ya que Valtor la tomo del cabello y la jalo levantándola del suelo y alejándola de el.

-Veo que a ti te tengo que dar una buena lección de obediencia.-le dijo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, Musa trataba de safarse de su agarre lo cual no pudo, este la aventó con todas las fuerzas que pudo estrellándola contra la pared, Musa se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y parte del brazo por el impacto, cayo en el suelo y trataba de levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera Valtor comenzó a patearla, ella solo podía emitir quejidos antes los constantes golpes que recibía, cada golpe era mas fuerte y lleno de odio, de repente creyó que los golpes habían cesado, pero estaba equivocada, segundos después este comenzó a patear su espalda con la misma intensidad, Musa se mordía su labio inferior ante el dolor, no le iba a permitir que la viera llorar.

-Y espero que con esto…te quede claro de que a mi…nadie me interrumpe.-le decía mientras seguía pateando a la chica.

Flora y Tecna trataron de ayudar a Musa pero rápidamente se detuvieron.

-Si dan un paso mas terminaran igual que esta zorra.-las amenazo mientras apuntaba a Musa, ellas en el temor se alejaron y fueron con los otros para ayudar a Sky.

-Ahora, todos por la insolencia de sus amiguitos dormirán en el sótano.-

-Ellos…no tienen nada…que ver, castíganos…solo a nosotros.-se escucho decir a una muy débil Musa hundida en el dolor.

-Tú cierra la boca.-dijo dándole otra patada en el estomago.

-Ahora al sótano.-dijo mientras tomaba a Musa de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia una puerta, la abrió y la estiraba para que se levantara.-Levántate.-Musa como pudo lo obedeció, tras cada paso que daba su dolor aumentaba.-Ahora arrójenlo a el.- Brandon y Ophir bajaron hasta el final para poner a Sky adentro, al estar ahí Valtor ordeno a Flora y Tecna que también entraran.

-Padre por favor, sabes que detestamos ese lugar.-imploraba Flora con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso deben de pensarlo antes de desobedecerme.-les grito y con unos jalones de brazos las aventó por las escaleras hacia abajo, pero por suerte fueron atrapadas por los chicos.

-Y espero que de una maldita vez entiendan, así pagan todo lo que yo e hecho por ustedes, así le agradecen al que los acogió cuando sus padre los abandonaran como si fueran cualquier basura, cuando les importaron mas sus carreras que ustedes, son una bola de perros malagradecidos.-les grito con gran fuerza para después azotar la puerta.

-¡No padre!, por favor sácanos de aquí.-lloraba Flora mientras corría hacia la puerta y la golpeaba.

-Es inútil Flora, ese imbécil nos va a dejar aquí toda la noche, otra vez.-le dijo Ophir mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Pero ustedes saben que le temo a la oscuridad, además este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos.-

-A todos, no nada mas a ti, pero tranquila la ultima vez guarde aquí una linterna, creo que la escondí en aquel lugar-comento Tecna.

-Chicos perdónenos, fue nuestra culpa.-se oyó la vez de Sky muy débil, ahora se encontraba recargado en la pared y con la cabeza de Musa en su regazo.

-Tranquilo hermano, no fue su culpa, ¿Cómo te sientes Musa?-lo apoyo Brandon mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

-Totalmente adolorida, pero sigo viva.-respondía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-No te levantes, será mejor que descanses mañana nos va a esperar un duro día, y después de los golpes tu deberás tenar más fuerzas.-

-Ese desgraciado, si papá y mamá no hubieran muerto no estaríamos viviendo este infierno-decía Musa desde el regazo de su hermano.

-No empieces a tocar ese tema Musa, talvez tu y Sky no lo estarían viviendo, pero para mi hubiera sido el mismo.-ahora respondió Flora con un gran tono de enojo en su voz, mientras encendía la linterna que le había dado Tecna.

-Flora no digas eso.-

-Por que no Sky, al menos ustedes saben que tuvieron padres que los quisieron, en cambio a mí, mi propia madre me abandono a mi suerte en la calle, sin importarle lo que pudiera sucederme.-grito con todas su fuerzas para después ponerse a llorar, Ophir que se encontraba mas cerca de ella se acerco y la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Tranquila Flora, no importa cuales hayan sido las circunstancias de cada uno, a fin de cuentas los seis crecimos sin nuestros padres, y no importa que, no importa como, pero tarde o temprano podremos salir de este infierno.-

-Pues mas vale que sea pronto, porque a como van las cosas, alguno de nosotros no duraremos mucho.-decía Brandon mientras miraba de reojo a Musa que ya parecía estar conciliando el sueño.

-Quizás debamos seguir su ejemplo y dormir.-

-Será lo mejor, pero con el hambre que tengo no se si lo logre.-decía Tecna frotando su estomago.

Los 5 trataron de conciliar el sueño dejando a un lado el hambre que tenían, lo cual por el cansancio y las emociones vividas esa noche lo lograron.

Entrada la madrugada, cierta chica despertaba de su sueño, se quedo viendo a la nada en la oscuridad, cerca de ella podía divisar las cifras de sus amigos y justo atrás de ella su hermano, dejo salir un suspiro, y así, por fin sin que nadie pudiera verla se dio el lujo de llorar su pena, ante tantas lagrimas que derramo pudo recordar aquella trágica noche, la cual había marcado el inicio de su sufrimiento y el de su hermano.

* * *

_10 años atrás…23 de agosto de __1998_

_Era una noche tranquila en la casa de la familia Adashi, Marlyn__ y Oboe se encontraba en su cuarto con sus hijos viendo una película._

_-Iré abajo por algo de tomar, ¿alguien quiere algo?-pregunto su padre mientras se levantaba de la cama._

_-Yo si, podrías traerme unas galletas papi.-decía la pequeña niña desde el regazo de su madre._

_-Y a mi una coca.-decía un niño._

_-Esta bien, y tu querida ¿no quieres nada?-_

_-No gracias, yo estoy bien.-_

_Su padre abandono la habitación mientras que Marlyn se quedo jugando un poco con sus hijos, pero lo que al principio eran risas poco después se convirtió el miedo, a los pocos minutos se escucharon algunas veces abajo y un disparo. Los niños se asustaron al oírlo, mientras que Marlyn entraba en pánico al pensar que algo le había sucedido a su esposo._

_-Sky, rápido llévate a tu hermana y escóndanse, por ningun motivo salgan de ahí y no hagan ningun ruido entendido.-_

_-Lo que digas mamá, ven Musa.-contesto el pequeño tomando a su hermana de la mano y escondiéndose en el armario._

_Enseguida lo que viero__n los horrorizo por completo, dos sujetos entraron con su padre en brazos bañado en sangre, su madre grito de horror al verlo, lo arrojaron al piso, su madre se arrodillo junto a el, al verla hay los sujetos comenzaron a golpearlos a los dos, Musa y Sky no lo podían creer hay estaban esos dos extraños golpeando a sus padres y ellos sin poder hacer nada, se sentían impotentes, tristes eran miles de emociones que estaban viviendo ahí, cuando se cansaron de golpearlos los remataron con una disparo a cada uno, poniendo así fin a la vida de cada uno__**(3)**__ ._

_-Listo están muertos.-dijo uno de ellos._

_-Muy bien, ahora busquemos a esos mocosos y acabemos también con ellos.-contesto el otro, salieron rápidamente de la habitación, en su busca, los dos niños al oírlos salieron rápidamente de su escondite y salieron por una ventana, cuando iban exactamente a la esquina de donde vivían escucharon gritar._

_-Están escapando, haya van.-_

_Los niños corrieron lo mas que pudieron, para escapar de ellos, lo lograron pero después de esto nunca mas pudieron regresar a su hogar, no tenían familiares cerca ni nada, su único remedio fue vivir en las calles, viviendo hambre, peligro, angustia y miedo, estaban totalmente desamparados, así fue su vida alrededor de 6 meses pero una tarde cambio para bien, o al menos eso pensaron ellos. Un hombre se les acerco, diciendo sentir compasión por ellos, les ofreció su casa, ellos al ser tan pequeños e inocentes aceptaron, ahí en esa casa conocieron a 4 niños mas que vivían ahí también, el lugar parecía agradable, ese sujeto se porto lo mas amable con ellos y los demás niños, Musa y Sky creyeron haber encontrado por fin un lugar tranquilo para vivir luego de la tragedia y así fue durante un tiempo._

_Cuando por fin el sujeto al que ellos comenzaron a llamarlo "padre" se gano su confianza cambio radicalmente con ellos, lo que primero era felicidad y amor, se convirtió en odio y tortura, cuando los niños hacían algo que a el no le parecía se desquitaba golpeándolos, torturándolos, los pequeños sufrían mucho, pero ellos decidieron permanecer ahí que a regresar al peligro de las calles._

* * *

A partir de ahí, los recuerdos venias uno tras otro, hasta llegar al día de hoy, quería olvidarlo de una vez pero sabía que nunca podría, mientras viviera en ese lugar nunca podría, intento volver a dormir, pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su verdugo de todos estos años. Lo vio descender las escaleras, poco antes de que llegara a ella lo único que pudo pensar fue_.-"Aquí vamos de nuevo".-_

* * *

_(1.,-Este es el nombre de un Lounge bar., mejor conocida como una disco, muy conocida aquí en mi ciudad._

_(2).-Las canciones son de Hilary Duff y RBD respectivamente._

_(3).-¿Les sueña familiar la muerte de los padres?... pues si, la saque de la novela "Fuego en la sangre", se nota que me gusta no jaja._

* * *

**Y bien, espero y les haya gustado y no me aya visto tan violenta jaja, pero es que me encanta el drama y hacer sufrir a los personajes jaja, bueno ahora si me voy, les aviso que el capitulo de Secretos Familiares ya lo estoy escribiendo, y si la escuela y las practicas de porristas me dan tiempo lo terminare para dentro de una**** o dos semanas.**

**Ya saben, review porfa, les gusto, o no, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios, ustedes solo aprieten ese botoncito de bajo, se cuidan suerte a todos….ciao.**

**-Cynthia-**


End file.
